hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Yugioh Project
Between 2008 and 2011 Chaos josh was a common fixture of the Yu-Gi-Oh Custom Wiki (formerly the Yu-gi-oh Card Maker Wiki). He was even a mod at one point. This is a project to bring all of his created cards to this wikia. Welcome to my page. My Made-up Cards ---- Cards By Josh: Here is the first set: Cards By Josh Seeds of Victory: Here is the next project I worked on: Seeds of Victory Structure Deck (Thanks to User:DesertMagic for 'use' of Kakutasu Dragon) Cards By Josh II: Here is the next set: Cards By Josh II (yes, very original) Cards By Josh III: And here is the third set: Cards By Josh III (yes, very original) Cards By Josh IV: And here is the fourth set: Cards By Josh IV (yes, very original) Cards By Josh V: And here is the fifth set: Cards By Josh V (yes, very original) Forgotten Kingdom: A structure deck based on Forgotten Golems and other rock-type Monsters. Cards By Josh VI: And here is the sixth set: Cards By Josh VI (yes, very original, yes this is the last one.) Cards By Josh COMPENDIUM: Want some of the great cards in the many, many Cards by Josh series, but don't want to look through all the different files? This one set combines the first six sets, and puts them in one easy place. Cards are from the sets of: Cards By Josh, Cards By Josh II, Cards By Josh III, Cards By Josh VI, Cards By Josh V, and Cards By Josh VI Revenge of the Abandoned: None of these cards are ones that I created. However, these are cards without owners, or without a pack to call their own. Please, adopt a card today. Rise of the Doomforce: The "Doomforce" monsters are property of User:Sean da king, and many of the spell cards in this set are created by User:DesertMagic from his Sorrowful Faith set. I thank both of them. Magical Genesis: The first set created since the fabled Cards By Josh section. Magical Genesis contains many dark counterpart cards, and contains an Ultimate Rare in every pack. Just for Laughs: This set was thought up after creating the Cards By Josh sets. It is a cool down set, and I just enjoyed making it, though many of the cards are unplayable. Prophecies of Eberr: Prophecies of Eberr, giving us the "Eberr" monsters, adds depth to the game by giving you bonuses for sending your own cards to the graveyard. Also included in this pack are other powerful cards, such as Avatar of Might. Rights of the Dragon: This new booster pack boasts support for two of the strongest types, the Dinosaurs and especially the Dragons. There is also one additional win condition in Celestial Covergence, benefiting all players that want to play with an increase life points deck. Heart of Arcana: The Arcana Heart monsters arrive in this booster pack, based on the video game "Arcana Heart". Kozaky also brings some interesting creations in this deck, such as Kozaky's Experiment and Computer Search. Graceful Movements: The next set I created. What can I say, but... Um, running out of good things to say. The name I even had to think about. Power of Life: Another Set by Chaos josh. Mostly interesting Spell/Trap cards. Compulsion of the Champions: Are you ready for a new set by Chaos josh? Well, try not to wet yourself in anticipation because here comes one of the largest sets created. It contains new Magnet Warriors, additional Arcana Heart monsters, and more. Come, take a look. Match Winners: A special set commemorating some contest, I dunno? Anyway, it contains Match Winner cards (similar to Victory Dragon) Tome of Magic: Sometimes the most powerful creatures are hidden. Sent away, never to be seen again. But for the few that pay the price, they can be called. Their secrets are kept in this forbidden book. Many have tried, but failed. Do you have the guts to open... The Tome of Magic? Yomogi Promo Cards A small set of cards with art by my favorite artist. If you don't like them, go away <__< *In Construction* Wait, what? A NEW SET BY CHAOS JOSH??? YES! I have thrown my hat once more into the card creation game! Expect expanded archetypes and the new Custom Archetype. Prepare to be amazed. Like corn. But that would be A-maize-d... Here are a few other cards I made. *D.D. Satellite *Counter-Heart of the Cards *Regaining the Heart of the Cards *Chaos Reversal *Chaos Hurricane Force Archetypes I have created/expanded upon: *Arcana Heart *Truename *Forgotten Golems *Spell-Catcher *Chaos Command *Eberr *Magnet Warrior *Bound Soul *Custom *Kobolds Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!